This invention relates generally to the field of condom testing apparatuses, and in particular to such testing apparatuses where condoms to be tested for defects are mounted onto testing mandrels, and more particularly to the field of apparatuses for removal of the condoms from the mandrels after testing, and even more particularly to the field of apparatuses for removal of a condom that has failed to be removed from a testing manual during a prior removal operation.
The manufacture, handling and testing of condoms or similar articles of manufacture presents unique challenges to industry, due to the non-structured, lightweight and fragile nature of the goods. In addition, in view of their intended use, it is necessary to individually test each and every condom prior to its packaging and distribution for use. Examples of condom handling, transport and testing equipment can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,193, 5,499,898, 5,564,552, 5,971,690, 6,160,406, 6,394,258, 6,588,989 and 6,611,149, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. One common testing method in the industry is to mount, i.e., stretch, each condom onto an electrically conductive mandrel of a shape generally corresponding to the condom shape. A gapped electrical circuit is created between the mandrel and one or more electrically conductive receptors, such as a mesh, brush, pad or the like, wherein the gap is sufficiently small such that electrical current will jump or arc across the gap when the circuit is active. If the condom is not defective, i.e., if there are no holes or excessively thin spots in the condom, the condom acts as an insulator and prevents arcing between the mandrel and the electrical receptors, such that the circuit remains open, in which case the condom is removed from the mandrel and further processed. A completed circuit caused by electrical arcing between the mandrel and the electrical receptors through a defect in the condom, however, indicates that the condom is faulty and the condom is removed from the mandrel and discarded.
The testing apparatuses are automatic and operate at very high rates so that large numbers of condoms are tested per minute. The testing mandrels are brought by or to the testing equipment in a continuous manner or in batches, such as by the use of shuttle carriages that move a set number of mandrels from a loading station, where the condoms are loaded onto each mandrel, brought to the testing and condom removal station, and then transported back to the loading station. The equipment is designed such that both defective and non-defective condoms are removed from the mandrels prior to the shuttle carriage returning to the loading station, but it often happens that a condom is not removed from one of the mandrels. This is referred to in the industry as a failed roll, since the condom removal method involves rolling the condom ring up mandrel until the condom springs from the tip of the mandrel or is otherwise removed by vacuum, mechanical gripping or like means. A failed roll condom may be a condom that inadvertently remains on the mandrel in a rolled condition, a condom that fails to roll sufficiently, a condom that is torn, a double-loaded condom, a condom with a defective or missing ring, etc.
When a failed roll occurs, the standard practice has the testing apparatus detecting the failed roll and automatically shutting itself off to allow for manual removal of the failed roll condom from the mandrel by attendant workers. In practice, a failed roll is likely to occur every 5 to 20 minutes on average, and the lost productivity while the machine is shut down for removal of a single failed roll condom and then restarted may total 100 to 150 condom tests. The accumulated lost time over a 24 hour production cycle is greatly detrimental.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an automatic failed roll condom detection and removal apparatus and system such that removal of failed roll condoms occurs automatically without requiring shut down of the testing equipment. It is an object to provide such an apparatus where multiple rotating brushes are used to remove the failed roll condom from the mandrel in order to insure that removal of the failed condom is accomplished in every case. It is an object to provide such an apparatus where the removal of the failed roll condom occurs during transport or movement of the mandrel bearing the failed roll condom.